


刀尖之上（中）

by rumalbus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumalbus/pseuds/rumalbus
Summary: 🌙色戒AU-盖先生与邓佳芝那些年的爱恨情仇（其实就是一个间谍和一个特务之间互相洒狗血的故事）-沿袭色戒剧情框架外加少许私设





	刀尖之上（中）

**Author's Note:**

> 🌙色戒AU  
> -  
> 盖先生与邓佳芝那些年的爱恨情仇  
> （其实就是一个间谍和一个特务之间互相洒狗血的故事）  
> -  
> 沿袭色戒剧情框架外加少许私设

（中）

【升温】  
“格林德沃的宅邸戒备森严，每处都有人把守，从他家里下手是不可能的。”电车上，阿不思压低帽沿，他旁边坐着的就是他当年话剧社的好友，三年前刺杀行动的提出人——柯洛。  
“所以还要再找机会。”柯洛假装看着报纸，眼睛则谨慎地来回扫了扫，“他对你还信任吗？”  
“我和……我已经是他情人了。”阿不思顿了顿，“我觉得他还会再约我，如果形势可以，我们就能下手。”  
这时电车到站了，阿不思随之站了起来，他快速说了一句，“我走了。”  
“等一下——”柯洛突然叫住他，他们在拥挤的人流中对视，阿不思感觉柯洛像是酝酿着什么感情，然后他听到柯洛问道，“你……后悔吗？”  
阿不思摇了摇头，嘴角泄露出一丝笑意，“后悔有用吗？”  
接着他未等柯洛再开口便转头下了车。  
柯洛的这句话倒是把阿不思三年前的回忆勾了出来，按理说他早就不该再想的，他的过去，已经被他斩断了才是。十六岁那年父亲带着弟弟和妹妹去了美国，而他独自留在伦敦，虽后来也是名牌大学毕业但到底还是无依无靠。  
若不是柯洛再找到他，他或许就靠着教点书本上的知识了度余生。  
三年前他与另外一位同学迈克一起假扮经商的兄弟，以此来接近当时格林德沃的正牌情人奥利弗，奥利弗人是好看，但唯独缺点脑子。也不知道格林德沃把他养在身边的真实目的。他们很快熟络起来，他也因此见到了那个被称为“黑暗特务”的盖勒特•格林德沃。  
没有男人会抗拒一个对你有投怀送抱之心的男人，尤其是格林德沃这种见多了狂蜂浪蝶的。  
很快，他就找到机会与格林德沃单独相处，先是去做衣服，接着是共进晚餐，他知道格林德沃对他产生了兴趣。  
就当他以为自己马上要成功了的时候，来曼彻斯特暂居的格林德沃竟回了伦敦。  
就像是一条准备好的长线突然崩断了。  
他又过回了普通人的生活。  
柯洛这三年里投奔了其他的组织，并在偶遇他之后，向他表达了请他继续潜伏在格林德沃身边的诉求。  
他的心里竟有了一种守得云开的感觉。他知道，他早就没有退路了。  
“这饭店盖勒特倒是总会来，我很喜欢这儿的焗龙虾。”一家西餐厅里，奥利弗、阿不思还有几个年轻的小伙子正一起吃午餐，侍者的小提琴声悠扬，奥利弗一边听着一边与大家说着话，阿不思却看上去有些魂不守舍。  
“我看天有点阴了，要不咱们走吧。”过了一会 一个男孩看了眼窗外，提议道，“回宅子里打打桥牌。 ”  
“好啊。”另外一个人应和着。奥利弗付了帐后几人起身朝外面走去。  
“这不是格林德沃先生吗？”路过一个雅间的时候有个人喊了一嘴，阿不思应声回头，发现正是格林德沃，和几个他不认识的人也正往出走着。  
不，并不是。阿不思盯着了站在格林德沃后面一个穿着呢子大衣的男人，看上去倒是还有些卑躬屈膝。  
是斯皮尔曼，柯洛的上级。也是一直与他们接头的人。  
他怎么会在这里？  
斯皮尔曼明显也看到阿不思了，二人隐秘的对视了一眼，都移开了视线。  
“盖勒特！”奥利弗叫了一声，然后扬起笑脸小跑到格林德沃身前，格林德沃用手指擦了一下他的鼻间，略带宠溺的笑了笑，“你们也在这？”  
“嗯，我们也刚刚吃完。”  
阿不思感觉格林德沃朝他这边看了一眼，他浑身突然泛起燥热起来，几天前的那场旖旎春事闪过他的脑海。他轻微晃了晃头，然后面带笑容的打了个招呼，“中午好，格林德沃先生。”  
“你好，邓布利多先生。”格林德沃也笑了笑，接着转身朝着后面的人说，“既然今日这么巧，看来我得送他们回去了。恕我失陪。”  
在一片打趣声中奥利弗挽着格林德沃下了楼，这个过程里，斯皮尔曼始终没有说话。  
“一起回去吧？”格林德沃颇具绅士风度的打开车门，在奥利弗坐进去之后，他看向阿不思。  
“多谢。”  
车朝格林德沃的宅子开去，后座上坐着奥利弗和阿不思，格林德沃坐在副驾驶，一派悠闲。  
“怎么得空来了这间馆子？”格林德沃漫不经心地问奥利弗，“你上回不是说不爱吃吗？”  
“阿不思说过两天他就要回曼彻斯特去了，我记得他很喜欢这个饭店的，所以就带着来了。谁想到你也在，我们还能跟着蹭蹭车。”  
“哦，是吗。”格林德沃从后视镜盯着阿不思，“怎么这么急？”  
“是我哥哥叫我回去。”阿不思说，“他在那边也忙不过来。”  
“说真的，阿不思你也待的时间太短了。”奥利弗侧过头去，在阿不思耳朵里听着就像喜鹊在叽叽喳喳，“明天一起去打高尔夫吧。我把亚瑟他们也叫上。”  
……  
格林德沃去了柏林。就在当晚。据说是情报机构出了点问题，阿不思知道是斯皮尔曼那边的人做的手脚。他不知道格林德沃什么时候回来，距离他们上一次的“接触”已经过去一周了。  
那天他故意把自己要回曼彻斯特的消息透露出去，就是要赌一把格林德沃会不会挽留他。但因为这次猝不及防的离开，使阿不思这几天比任何时候都难熬。  
“我今天和亚瑟要出去看衣服，你要一起吗？”奥利弗站在门口询问他。  
“我头有点痛。”阿不思不好意思的回绝道，“在屋里躺一会好了。”  
“好的。”奥利弗嘱咐几句就离开了，今晚他还要和亚瑟去看歌剧，估计很晚才能回来。  
下午，无聊的阿不思正在屋里晃荡，却听到外面传来汽车驶进的声音，他突然顿住了，走到窗户边上朝外瞧去，车里走出来的正是离开了四天的格林德沃。  
他赶忙看了一眼床上，那上面正是他未收拾完的行李和衣服，他踱了踱步，像是思考者什么。然后他走过去开始把衣服一件一件的塞进行李箱。  
他听到有脚步声近了，是朝他房间来的。他的心狂跳起来，手上却依旧动作着。门“咔叭”开了，他回过头去，格林德沃站在门口，眼睛一眨不眨的看着他。看到他床上的行李时，男人的目光暗了暗。  
阿不思猛地站起来，朝房间另一头走去。他走的快又急，格林德沃就紧随他追上来，像只豺狼步步紧逼，“你知不知道……”阿不思扭过头，让自己面对他，眼泪似乎在眼里打转，“我每时每刻都在恨你。”  
“我知道。”格林德沃抱住他，嘴唇吻上他的脖颈，“我知道。”  
“我真傻。”  
“你在生气。”格林德沃抬起他的下巴。  
“没有。”阿不思仰起头，似乎不想把眼泪掉下来。  
“你知道么，我已经很久没感受到这种情绪了。已经很久没人波动过我的心脏，就在这里，”格林德沃指了指左胸的位置，“它现在在为你跳动着。”  
“这些年，你是怎么熬过来的？”阿不思愣愣的望着他，接着他的唇上覆盖住了温暖，他张开嘴，感受着格林德沃舌尖的温度。  
“我以为，你又要想三年前一样弃我不顾。”他们一路接吻到床上，阿不思看着他，“这四天我像是活在地狱里，我恨不得冲回曼彻斯特去，发誓永远不再见你，不去想你。”  
“那现在呢？我在你这，以后也一直在你这。你还要回去吗？”  
“我要。”阿不思像是耍脾气似的盯着男人看，两条浅棕色的眉毛蹙起，鼻翼因为急促的呼吸而鼓着，殷红的唇瓣微微张开，格林德沃又吻了上去，这次是带着更强的侵略性，阿不思顺从地倒在床铺上，用手臂环住格林德沃的脖子。  
他的裤子皮带全被甩到地上，阿不思咬着男人的喉结，然后一下一下用嘴扯开纽扣。  
这次会是一场全新的性爱，阿不思知道。

 

【杀戮】  
“先生，我们到了。”  
“这是哪里？”阿不思向车窗外看去，天已经漆黑，而格林德沃却把他约到了一条他从未来过的街道。  
“老板说让您找他，”司机递给他一张信纸，“凭借这个就可以进去了。”  
阿不思接过来，也知道问不出什么了。他下了车，然后向不远处的那个建筑走去。  
门口的侍卫先是提防的看了看他，但看到凭证立马就恭恭敬敬的请他进去了。有人在他前面指引着，那里面是一条长长的走廊，幽深不见底。阿不思听见有鞭打声和痛苦的喊叫声传来，他的脊背突然开始发凉。  
“您找的人在这里。”侍卫把他领到一扇黑色的门前，之后便离开了。  
门没关紧，阿不思一推就开了。他看到格林德沃的眼睛凶狠地转过来，他的面前是一个被绑着的，血淋淋的人，身上遍布着触目惊心的伤痕。  
“盖勒特……”阿不思握在门把上的手迟疑了，“你在做什么？”  
“阿尔，进来。”格林德沃唤他，并且拍了拍大腿，示意男孩坐在他身上。  
“不，盖勒特。”阿不思向后退去，“我想回去了。”  
“过来。阿尔。”格林德沃又重复一遍。  
阿不思深呼吸了一口，还是走了过去。他不能拒绝他。  
他坐在格林德沃的腿上，男人从身后搂着他，头搁在他的肩窝处，他开口，声音就像一条湿漉漉的蛇钻进阿不思的耳朵里、身体里：“你知道这个人是谁吗？”  
不知道是不是错觉，阿不思脑海里一下出现了柯洛的脸，他摇摇头，表示自己不知道。  
“这是我们刚刚破获的一个情报站的间谍。”格林德沃一只手抚摸着他的胯部，另一只流连他的下颚，“一开始什么也不说，我还以为是什么硬骨头，结果拿他的妻子小孩儿一威胁，他就什么都招了。”  
阿不思耳边传来了哧笑，“这就是现在的人，什么骨气、胆量。在强权之下什么都不是。”  
他的下颚被男人抬起，他因此不得不直视那个血肉模糊的囚犯，他尝试捂住眼睛，格林德沃还在继续，“但后来我又想想，如果他们现在拿你威胁我，我不确定到底能不能坚持到最后。”  
“我一想到现在会有很多人觊觎着你，想占有你的身体，把你当做性交易的玩偶，我就像拿刀捅死他们……”格林德沃的动作还在继续，他冰凉的手指伸进阿不思的内裤里，握住那脆弱的地带，那里面还软软的，但已有发硬的迹象。  
“捅死不过瘾，或许我会把他们用子弹打死，亦或是大卸八块，丢出去喂狗，都不能解我的心头之狠。”  
衣物的摩擦和水渍声在空旷的房间里回响，阿不思看到墙上那一排排骇人的刑具，身体也跟着不住颤抖。  
——“混账东西！”  
伴随着一阵激烈急促的呼吸声，阿不思直接射在了内裤里。  
那个被虐待的男人发出了轻微的哼声，看样子是要从昏迷中醒过来了。阿不思从格林德沃的腿上滑落，鬓角的红发垂到眼前，他的头上都是汗水，格林德沃的话还像回音一样在他脑袋里轰鸣。  
有人敲了敲门，“时间到了。”格林德沃喃喃道，然后他把阿不思搂了起来，男孩一直垂着头，一副完全被刺激到的模样。一个长脸男人走了进来，面目冰冷，对阿不思狼狈的模样也视若无睹。  
男人朝格林德沃点了点头，阿不思来不及看，他想回头，但他在踏出门的那一刻，清脆的枪声在他身后响了起来。  
——血的代价。  
回到公寓，他发疯地和格林德沃接起吻来，他们在床上、在沙发上翻滚着。他的后穴被格林德沃操的湿软，润滑和体液混合一起。他们彼此的嘴里都是对方的口水，阿不思的一条腿被高高抬起，格林德沃就那样跪着操干进去。快要射的时候男人就抽出阴茎，把他抱了起来。阿不思赤条条的两条腿就这样挂在格林德沃的腰间，这样的姿势可以使性器进的又深又满。阿不思忍不住的呻吟起来，但其实他今夜没少发出这“浪荡”的声音。他的身体像是贪得无厌的原始兽类，去迎接男人一次又一次的撞击。  
阿不思抬起头就看到了挂在墙上的配枪，他现在离它那样近，一伸手就能够到。  
“回床上去。”他命令格林德沃。  
一贴到床沿，他便换成骑乘的姿势去摇晃自己的身体，格林德沃仰脸享受着。终于，他捂住男人的眼睛，颤抖的与他一起达到最后的高潮。  
“再过一个月，一起去法国看梧桐吧。”  
阿不思窝在格林德沃的臂弯里，好似婴儿泡在母亲的羊水里，温暖又舒适。他的眼前模糊起来，困意袭来，他张了张嘴，想发出“好”的音节，但陷入黑暗之时，他也不知道自己有没有说出口。  
不过香榭丽舍大道金灿灿的阳光还是出现在了他的梦里。

 

【暗涌】  
电话响一声，挂断，再响两声。  
那是他与柯洛接头的信号。  
阿不思放下电话，今天是他与斯皮尔曼及柯洛见面的日子。他走上楼去，打算告知格林德沃他一会要出去，结果却看到阿伯纳西一脸愁容的从格林德沃的办公室走了出来。  
门开着，窗外正好一股风涌了进来，几页文件被吹散到地上。阿不思本能地就要去捡，格林德沃一下呵斥住他，“这些别碰。”  
意识到自己语气过于严厉，格林德沃放缓了声音 ，“你现在还不能看这些。”  
“这是你的工作。是我唐突。”阿不思后退了一下，“我只是想跟你说我要出去。”  
或许是刚才的呵责使格林德沃有点内疚，他也没问阿不思去向，只是点了点头，“最近很忙，可能没时间陪你。明天我带你去个好地方。”  
“好。”阿不思善解人意地笑了笑，但在格林德沃眼里却是他的小宝贝在生气，他上前吻住阿不思，“我爱你。”  
“我也是。”阿不思回吻他，“我真的该走了，盖尔。”  
其实阿不思也有点心不在焉，他正思索着一会见面的事情。  
他与格林德沃越来越亲密的消息斯皮尔曼他们都知道了。过不了多久，行动就要展开了。  
“目前还不能下手，上面没有要求。”他们坐在郊外的一间破旧房子里，斯皮尔曼攥着拳头，“邓布利多，你继续看住格林德沃。”  
“已经快一个月了。”柯洛显然有些暴躁，“上次那个情报站的失误，已经让我们失去了几个重要的伙伴。如若还不下手……”  
“住嘴。”斯皮尔曼扫了一眼柯洛，“年轻人就是沉不住气，什么时候杀、在哪里杀、我们都有详细的计划！别仗着自己满腔热血就可以胡作非为。”  
柯洛不说话了，他低下头，看上去倒有些不服气，但他却也什么都做不了，只能默默忍着上级的批评。这次谈话没什么重要的，只是斯皮尔曼向二人确定了最近的情况，然后就是等待。  
无尽的等待。  
“斯皮尔曼先生。”在三人走出屋子的时候，阿不思叫住了他，“我能问你一些事情吗？”  
……  
回到宅子已经深夜了。格林德沃不在，他身边的女秘书文达告诉他格林德沃外出了，估计要后半夜才能回来。奥利弗也已经睡了，他慢悠悠的朝自己房间走着，路过二楼格林德沃的书房时，他停住了脚步。  
他慢慢拧开门把手，将手里的蜡烛伸了出去，微弱的烛光笼罩着屋子，他低头看到了垃圾桶里被燃烧殆尽的文件灰。  
他的眼睛在烛火下闪着某种令人深思的光。

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇埋了好多伏笔嘤！


End file.
